The Force Exchange
by Lord-ShadowPhoenix
Summary: A newly made Padawan seeks revenge for his fallen master. Partially based on events from KoToR I&II. Fight scenes will (hopefully) be graphic, don't read if you don't like. Sixth chapter is finally up.
1. Hiding

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. So far the characters are all original, but that'll change.

Though this is my first Fanfiction, I'd like as much criticism as possible, as I'd really like to work on my writing.

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Hiding.**

Tyve crawled through the duct so silently that you'd have a better chance hearing a butterfly flap its wings on, but Tyve feel like he was. Barely two weeks after he had become Padawan to Master Durke he was crawling around in a narrow dark tube. All for revenge.

No. Not for revenge. That is not the Jedi's way.

Tyve continuously told himself this, but not to any tangible purpose. It was all he could do not to leap out of the duct and hunt down the cloaked figure, slaughtering any resistance he came across.

He was not driven not to do this by the fact that a Jedi does not seek vengeance. He slowly crawled forward, hoping the guards couldn't hear him. After he had been crawling for what seemed hours, though in reality a much shorter time, he came to his goal.

Leaning down into a grate, depress slightly in the hollow duct, he listened intently for the conversation he hoped he'd be able to hear.

The small room seemed to be barely enough room for the two already occupying it to be comfortable in. In truth it was not bad. Though it was quite small it held a soft leather couch at one end, near the door. Along with this were two matching chairs, set near a small table of fine craftsmanship, which looked to be from Kashyyyk. At one of the chairs one of the two was seated, staring down at a datapad on the table. The other, a woman, was leaning against the wall, dexterously tossing a small metal card up, and catching it with only two fingers. She wore a large black cloak, in design very similar to Jedi's robes, but she had the hood back, and her long dark hair fell down to her shoulders.

She stared down at the chronometer on the device on her wrist.

"How long with that blasted son of a sith schutta keep us waiting?" she spat out, dropping the small card. As she grumbled and picked up the card the man at the table sat up from his reading, looked over at her

"I will not tolerate another interruption from you Ellye", he said glaring menacingly, "You are not being paid to tell me the time. He'll be here, and his reputation is worth any wait he decides to put us through." The man turned back to his datapad, when a series of taps came at the door. The man at the table slowly raised his head, and just as the second set of taps began to sound he waved his hand towards the door. A light on the small panel on the wall switched from green to blue. The door slid open, revealing the man standing there. He was dress in robes similar to the ones the woman had, but he wore the hood, creating a nearly impenetrable shroud, but that which was visible obviously was a mask, hiding the newcomer's identity even without the cloak.

Around his waist was a small belt with a few pouches, only big enough to hold credits or power cells for a blaster, which was hooked onto his belt above the right hip. The blaster was a custom job, made from the components of many different weapons making it look particularly deadly. But not as deadly as the horrible thing attached to his left. The woman, Ellye, recognized it almost immediately and gasped. It was an ancient Sith Pain Blade. One of the only artifacts left from the times of the great Sith, it still inflicted horror in many, and those who knew about them feared them more than almost anything else. There were very few, and the few that existed were almost all stored in hidden corners in the tombs of the great Sith, guarded by huge fearsome beasts. It was a long as a common vibroblade, its hilt was black, and at the butt of the hilt was a small ball of counterweight, covered in small spikes, which were commonly dipped in Sith poison. The blade curved up a bit at the tip, and the edge consisted of large serrated edges. The truly horrible thing was that the weapon contained a small power cell that would empty its entire charge into the victim with the press on a button on the hilt. The blade the man wore a badly damaged by time, weather and battle, and a small portion of the tip was broken off, but it still struck fear into all.

"You're late" Ellye said coldly, though she never really said it, for as soon as she had even thought of saying it the man in the chair had spun around, holding his hand up, with the palm up. There was a spark and red energy spun up from his hand. The streams of energy weaved around each other until they came together and there was a deadly sounding crunch and the energies disappeared. The entire event was hidden from the newcomer, but from the startled jump the female had made, he realized what had happened.

"Now then", said the man in the chair turning around, "Is it done?"

The cloaked figure seemed to smile saying, "You should have sent rats. It would have been cheaper."

"Ah! Excellent! Well done! Don't worry, you'll be well paid."

"Good, It's not like you to shy away from a large sum, I like you for that Sern", muttered the assassin, "Now, you had said that you had another job for me?"

Sern, the man sitting at the table held up his hand, and Ellye tossed the metal card into it. Sern stood up and, reaching across the desk, handed the card to the assassin. As he looked at the card the assassin grunted. "A kid? I think you seriously underestimate my abilities."

"I know you may think so, but he easily gave my two best to slip, he may only be a padawan, but he's smart as hell, so watch yourself."

The assassin scoffed. "Right, watch my back, whatever. What the kids' name?"

"This is the part you'll love", said Sern, "He's Tyve Yunsi, His master was the Durke coward."

The assassin smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud thump above them, coming from the air vents.

"An Intruder!" yelled Sern, who then grabbed the comlink from his belt, "Guardhouse, we have an intruder in the ducts. Make sure he doesn't get out alive."


	2. Beginings

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. So far the characters are all original, but that'll change.

Though this is my first Fanfiction, I'd like as much criticism as possible, as I'd really like to work on my writing.

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Beginnings.**

Pristine water flowed over the smooth pebbles in the garden. Though it was not the largest garden, and even though it had none of the beautiful, exotic plants that expert botanists gardens would have, the quaint garden in the Jedi academy was possibly the most soothing place in the galaxy. Maybe it had absorbed a great deal of the force from the Jedi, maybe, it had been rumored, that it had been the training ground of the great Jedi master Yoda. Whatever the reason, the garden seemed to render any person calm, or at least stopped their aggressive thought. Because of this, masters training their padawans would often come here to clear both their minds, and that of their apprentice.

Suddenly, bursting out of the calm like a rocket, a stone was hurled, smashing to pieces against the durasteel wall, hidden behind vines. Jedi Master Durke Qelya looked down at his padawan, and grimaced, though only slightly, as the stone shot off.

The padawan gasped as he fell, hitting his elbow on the smooth stone he was balanced on.

"That was good", said Durke, "But you must learn to control the flow of the force, if you do not control it, it will take it own path, doing its own task."

"But, master", said the padawan, " Yoda speaks of the force controlling everything in its own way anyway, would it really matter?"

"You raise a good question", muttered Durke thoughtfully. Though Durke was strong in the force he was never sure that Yoda and the council were right, and often did not follow their will.

"While it is true that the force will manipulate the may people think, it generally leaves the task to the Jedi, to softly nudge the universe into the path it sees fit." Durke paused here to think, but soon spoke. "I shall contemplate on this later, you should continue the exercise.

The padawan took a breath, then using the force he flipped over and stood on the ground with one hand, using the force as a sort of bumper to keep him up. Soon he was able to send waves of the force out, lifting up the stones that had dropped. They began to spin around him, slowly at first but then picking up speed, until, Blam. All of the stones flew off at high speed, shattering when they hit something. The padawan fell, once again hurting his arm. The padawan had thought he had made a large error, resulting in his loss of concentration, when he heard the real reason.

"I repeat, this is not an exercise. All Persons are required to report to the great hall immediately."

Durke was obviously startled, just as much as his padawan, though he overcame the shock much faster.

"Damn, was must have lost another. Come we must get to the hall."

As the door of the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple flew open,

Tyve Yunsi was absolutely astounded by the sight. Hundreds, even thousands of Jedi Robes seemed to be floating around. Many students were lying down on the cold stone floor. Masters were teaching many others. Even more were running around, playing trivial games, or playing pranks on masters with the force, only to be scolded for their conduct.

From the Entrance of the hall, a towering door, fifty feet or so higher than the actual floor, everything seemed grand. When you walked down the steep stairs to the main floor the floor was the first thing you saw. The floor of the Great Hall was made of extremely rare black obsidian stone. It looked to almost be glass, and there seemed to be small crystals, hovering deep under the ground, though in truth there weren't. This odd flooring gave everyone who walked in the hall a strange "floating" air to them.

In places in the floor were small etchings, glowing blue, which marked training areas, and near the end of the hall was a large area for dueling. Along the left were statues of the greatest Jedi. Small blue lights seemed to float in front of them, forming words, and telling of the histories of these great people. On the right wall were similar statues, though of the "greatest" Sith, along with their histories, in red lights, always describing their failings in great detail. At the end of the hall was a giant statue, of an unnamed Jedi, which towered high above the floor and was nearly supporting the ceiling, hundreds of feet high. Inscribed in the base of the Statue were the words "_The wisdom of life is to understand._" Under this was written the Jedi Code. In front of the statue was a small pedestal, on which a speaker could stand, and by means of the force be heard across the entire hall.

As soon as Tyve, and his master Durke, began to descend the stairs three members of the Jedi Council, Yoda, Mace Windu, and the newly appointed Kayon-Dur Kenobi, made their way to the pedestal. Yoda hopped up onto the pedestal, and softly said, "Silence." The entire hall began an eerie quiet as everyone obeyed his command in unison.

"Descended upon us a grave time has." Spoke Yoda, in his usual odd grammar. "Disappeared many Jedi have and not over I fear it is. Disappeared has Master Mundi. In his place appointed Master Kenobi the council has, but only temporarily they hope. Decreed the counsel has that if Masters or padawans wish, help they may. If you wish come to the council chambers." With these oddly jumbled words Yoda crawled off the pedestal, and Windu climbed onto of it. "Now that Master Ki-Adi Mundi has disappeared, this has made the fifth Jedi lost, we fear there is a real danger, so some restrictions will be in place."

The remainder of Windu's speech was lost to Tyve as he turned to Durke. "Isn't putting Kayon-dur on the counsel a big risk for Yoda? His is a great Jedi, but with his involvement in the Korriban tomb des-"

A pained look spread over Durke's face.

"I don't want to talk about it. It is a big risk, but I believe Kaydon-dur's dance with the dark side is over. He is a great addition to the counsel. Come now. We must go to the Counsel's chambers if we are to aid in the search.

Tyve looked up, surprised. "How'd you know?"

Durke smiled, saying, "I didn't need to. You always crave an adventure. Something a true Jedi should avoid."

An embarrassed smile crept up Tyve's Face.

A few hours later the sun was setting directly outside the grand view that was the counsel's chambers. In the chambers of the counsel, in the peak of the tallest spire of the Jedi academy, the Jedi masters was quite tired, as many teams of Jedi wished to help search for their missing companions.

"After you have found the trail of Adi and her padawan, report it to us immediately."

A weary Mace Windu looked up from the instructions he had typed out into the datapad, which he now handed to the young white haired padawan. She quickly gave thanks, bowed and briskly walked out of the counsel, heaving a great sigh of relief.

"Ha!" said Mace, "One more and we'll be able to get a nice sleep."

Yoda humpfed. "Sleep? Never seek pleasures a Jedi should, though weary we are. Only one more will there be."

The door opened, admitting Tyve and Durke.

Instantly Kayon-Dur Kenobi jumped up and pointing at Durke said "Absolutely not! You all know the mayhem he caused at Korriban!"

Kayon-Dur looked around, and seeing Mace's glare sat down, quickly composing himself. "I am sorry, masters. I have spoken irrationally and out of turn."

Mace shrugged. "Although you have done more harm than good before, I believe you have learned your lesson, and with the approval of the counsel", at this he looked at Master Kenobi, "I believe we can trust master Qelya and Padawan Yunsi to help us."

"Agree with Master Windu I do," said Yoda. When the whole counsel agreed, except Master Kenobi, Mace handed Durke a datapad.

"We believe that whoever is kidnapping our Jedi is based on coruscant. Anything that happens here is known by this man: Deiran Soll. I suggest you talk with him."

Tyve spoke up, softly at first, but then after clearing his throat he spoke, quite clearly. "How do you know the lost Jedi haven't been killed?"

Mace looked at the boy worriedly. "We think that we would have felt it if they had died."

Tyve seemed to trust this answer, at least until Mace spoke again.

"Except… Except that when they disappeared we lost track of them through the force."


	3. Escape

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. Oops. Now I did it. I've used Mr. Lucas's characters, so I'll just say Lucas is awesome, and hope he doesn't sue.

Boring, repetitive message of Striking importance to all:

Though this is my first Fanfiction, I'd like as much criticism as possible, as I'd really like to work on my writing.

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Escape.**

The Alarm blared, out of control, guards ran around, trying to find the intruder. Tyve Crawled through the duct, hoping he was going the same way he had come from, cursing himself for being so stupid. Of course they'd come after him. Why had he been surprised? They'd come after Ki-Adi Mundi. They'd come after Durke. They'd come after anyone who was looking into them, of course they'd come after him. Tyve continued to blindly race through the black duct, trying to use the force not to slam into a wall, knocking himself out. Suddenly a grate opened in front of him. A large blaster was stuck up through the hole, and started firing, though in the opposite direction. The blaster began to rotate, turning so that it could shoot Tyve. He knew he couldn't get past it. Tyve slipped his hands into his thick Jedi robes, pulling out a lightsaber, actually the saber of his master.

The four guards, two humans, a twi'lek, and a trandoshan, who was wearing captain's garb, jumped back surprised as crackling filled the room. Sparks flew from the Duct, showering the guards with stinging light. As surprised as the guards were, they soon overcame their fear, only to have a raging Jedi to drop from the duct, saber blazing green light. As untrained in the force as Tyve was, he had grown up on a planet far away on the outer rim that encouraged martial combat, usually without weapons, but commonly swords were put into play. And Tyve had never lost, and just like his opponents back home, the guards never stood a chance. Tyve immediately launching into a frenzied series of kicks, connecting with the head of one of the guards, the twi'lek. The twi'lek flew across the room, striking the wall with a startling crack. His lekku immediately began to twitch in a furious rage, suddenly stopping as suddenly as they had began. The two humans lowered their blasters at Tyve, but before they fired he had rolled under them, thrusting upwards with his saber, cutting the blaster of one, and the arm on the other. As Tyve jumped up, behind the humans, he kicked backwards, hitting the one-armed man in the back. The man bellowed in pain as he fell over, blacking out before he hit the ground. The other man didn't worry. He reached down to his belt, for the vibroblade he kept. It wasn't there. Neither was his spare blaster. In a complete panic he realized they had just floated away, towards the Jedi. He leaped up for the sword, colliding with the energy of the saber. The sizzling of his burning flesh was the last thing he could think of, as he was neatly cleaved in two.

The Trandoshan suddenly found himself alone.

"Crach'itah Mel'nosh Yedi! Dresgh mishoon."

It screamed these words into the comlink, tossing it away. He then turned to the Jedi, and the gleaming saber. The trandoshan barred his claws at the boy, which he kept as long and sharp as possible, snarling at the boy with his rows of razor sharp teeth, made solely for ripping through flesh. But he, as well, never stood a chance. As sharp as his claws and fangs were, and as honed as his fighting was, he was no match at all for the Jedi. A green light flashed from the lightsaber, stabbing into the trandoshan's mouth, straight up into his brain. All the trandoshan could do was feel pain and scream. Or at least try to. Even though the no sound came from the alien, Tyve could tell the trandoshan was screaming in absolute pain as his life was overcome with blinding light. All of a sudden the alien dropped, still silent, but he lay there, motionless. Dead.

Tyve turned to run, when a realization hit him square in he face. The dark side. The only thing he felt killing them was anger. Anger at them for killing his master. Anger at them for wanting to kill him. Anger. Just because. Tyve stopped, trying to clear his head with these kinds of thoughts. "If the dark side helps me escape, I'll take it" he said, truly only to comfort himself"But then I'll have master Yoda help me clear my thoughts of such evils." He then turned, and walked out of the small room, right into a large hall. Tyve peered out, first to the left. "Good, there's no one" he said. Simultaneously a blaster bolt smashed into the wall next to him, blowing rubble across the room. "Guess not." He brought the saber up to block the lasers, but as soon as he did he realized his mistake. To blow out a large chunk of the wall, they'd have to use a large portable gun. As the first bolt splashed off his saber, the force of the blast knocked him back onto the ground, nearly decapitating himself with his own saber. Tyve took the only option open to him. He turned, and ran. Lasers slammed into the walls and ground near him. The hallways just didn't end. Tyve kept running, though he was quickly tiring, and the blasts continued missing, though they were becoming closer.

Suddenly something hit Tyve. It knocked into his arm, slamming him into the ground with enough force to break one of his ribs. With the wind knocked out of him, and the immense pain in his chest, it was all Tyve could do to stand up. He needed an escape, and he needed it now. He looked around, realizing the hopelessness of his situation. It was actually luck that he had been shot, or he would have run straight into the guards coming towards him from the other side of the hallway. He suddenly saw a way out. A small glass window in the roof, there to let in what sun a building this deep in coruscant's metal canyons would get. He moved over under to the window, but a voice called out"Halt." Tyve turned to see, in his horror, the man in a black cloak, with the awful sith weapon. "Heh, You've saved me the trouble of hunting you down, boy"

"Shut up" Said Tyve"I'll not listen to you, murderer."

Then something terrifying happened. The man withdrew his cloak, letting Tyve, and the guards that had just caught up with them, see his disfigured face, or the mask around part of it. The mask only covered the right half of his face. It seemed to be figured off of a skull of some kind, but it had a strange marking on it, the color of blood. It was a line that went through where an eyehole would be, tough there was none, splitting up into jagged blades that stuck down from the main body of the mask.

But the true horror was the left side of his face. It seemed this man he been in a horrible fire of some kind, though Tyve wasn't sure if a fire would be powerful enough for this. The entire side of his face was deeply sunken in, and scarred, parts were scarred enough so that there was no flesh at all, and dull grey, scratched up bone was visible. The man's, or perhaps the thing's by this point, eye was just a large pulsing, gooey lump. Tyve had no idea how this thing could see, but he really didn't care, for the man drew the large blade from its scabbard on his belt, and waved it towards Kav.  
"Now" yelled the man in a voice which seemed to be both searing with power, and completely soulless"Feel the extreme power of Regimort, God of the Sith"

Tyve watched in horror as the blade erupted in black flames, as it came crashing down at him. Now was the time for escape. Tyve rolled to the side, jumping up, out from under the blade, kicking a guard standing next the powerful scarred man in the chest. Tyve used this the catapult him over the masked man. He summoned all the force he could in his weakened state, and when he landed on the man's shoulders, he jumped up as high as he could. This did its job perfectly, both crumpling the man to the ground under the sheer power of the jump, and crashing up straight through the window in the roof. Unfortunately he went too high, coming down on the roof, quite hard even though he rolled away to soften the blow. Something in his shoulder snapped on impact, and it became aflame with pain, but Tyve had other, much, much greater problems. In his roll he had rolled off the main section of the roof, onto a much steeper incline. The force of his roll threw him straight down this, pitching him out into the abyss that was coruscant. He fell, ever gaining speed, unable to do anything with a broken rib and a useless arm.


	4. Searchings

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. Oops. Now I did it. I've used Mr. Lucas's characters, so I'll just say Lucas is awesome, and hope he doesn't sue.

Yup, here it is again:

Though this is my first Fanfiction, I'd like as much criticism as possible, as I'd really like to work on my writing.

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Searching.**

The airspeeder seared a red streak across the Coruscant sky as it flashed past. The occupants in other speeders screamed threats and curses at the two Jedi.

"Is it really necessary to go quite so fast" asked Tyve worriedly, clutching onto the seat hoping the pressure of the air against him would keep him from flipping out of the speeder. Durke grinned at him, which took his eyes away from where they were going, but it didn't matter much. Every single time Tyve got in Durke's custom built speeder he was astounded that there was never a scratch on the blinding red paint.

"Are we really in this much of a hurry" said Tyve, again hoping that Durke would obey the few laws that governed the airways. "Try a meditation technique if the speed bothers you so." Replied Durke, turning at the last second before splattering into a large transport speeder.

"How could I, or even Yoda meditate now" muttered Tyve, nearly shrieking out as their speeder rolled away, speeding upside down into oncoming traffic.They sped on, weaving in and out, receiving more curses than Tyve had gotten in a year or two combined. Eventually they arrived at their destination, coming to a halt so quickly that Tyve had to use a gust of the force to keep himself from flying out of his seat. Pedestrians on the walkway that they landed on seemed to have the same idea as Tyve would. To run. Fast. Shouts erupted from the crowd as they dove out of the way of the speeder as it came crashing to a halt. Durke jumped from the pilot's seat, almost before the speeder had come to a halt, while Tyve sat, head spinning, muttering thanks to the force. Eventually the scrambled out of the speeder, and ran to Durke. "Where are we going" he said, hoping to take his mind off the ride.

"We have to find this Deiran Soll person, since he'll know where we should look. But we don't know where, or quite who he is, so first we have to find him. A man I know lives near here, and I think he'll have the answers we seek."

Tyve smiled. "And if not, at least we get to walk."

As they climbed the stairs, and then after finding the door they knocked. An inhuman growl sounded from inside, a thump against the door, and suddenly they were looking into fiery, bloodshot eyes, whose owner was a thin, sickly quarren. After the quarren finished glaring at Tyve, he turned and made a strange guttural sound. Durke followed him inside, and soon after Tyve followed Durke.

"Good to see you Gru" said Durke after he sat down in one of the chairs which had, at one time looked extraordinarily nice, though now they were barely fit for the local garbage incinerator.

"Heh. I knew you were coming" said the quarren, completely taking Tyve by surprise that he could speak Basic. "I heard you coming for miles." Durke smiled, replying "What? How? I'm as stealthy as a Hapan Peace Ninja." The quarren broke out in fits of laughter, and when he finally finished, the added sweat made he look just a little more ragged. "Now look." Said Durke, getting to the reason they had come"I need your help. I'm looking for a man called Soll. Dieran Soll." Tyve watched as the quarren nearly jumped five feet into the air. "Durke! As much as you are my friend, you know I can't tell you that! He'll kill me" Tyve worriedly watched as Durke glared menacingly at the quarren and then calmly said "Grugan. You WILL help me" waving his hand at the quarren. "Yes. I will help you" said Grugan, half in a daze. "Go to the bar and say I sent you. That'll get him to see you." Grugan handed them a small card, with small print that said:

Blue Moon Casino.

Dreams are made.

Quad 27. Sector 31.

Blue Moon Alley.

"Do you really think they'll let us in" said Tyve, as the two Jedi waited outside an office door inside the busy casino. The man whom they had spoken to had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes and Tyve was beginning to worry. The Casino seemed to be a rather popular place, though it was relatively very small compared to the famous casinos of the galaxy. Humans and aliens alike played yelled out in defeat, or more rarely, victory, as they lost or triumphed over their enemies in games of skill and luck. There were many game tables. Most were for pazaak, or had been for with the recent game of sabacc's introduction; some of the tables had been converted for the newer game. While Tyve was looking over the casino, he failed to see the man return.

"Come along Tyve" said his master, who was stopped in the doorway, waiting for him. Tyve quickly turned and followed. They were led down a long hallway, with soft blue flooring, and lights so bright that the hallway seemed to glow. They entered through one of the doors near the end of the hall, which led down a small stair into a large dimly lit room, with a giant table in the middle, with a holo projector which took up most of it. Chairs were arranged haphazardly through the room. The two Jedi found chairs they liked and pulled them up to the table, to wait for their absent host. As the guard that had brought them left the room, the holo projector came to life, startling Tyve, and illuminating the room with a soft blue glow. "Greetings" boomed a loud voice through speakers set up throughout the room, with a metallic bass rumble that seemed to vibrate the chairs and the table.

"Who are you" asked Durke, to the projector, which had finally formed into the shape of a man, though he was somehow masked so you couldn't make out his features.

"**I** will ask the questions, thank you" Boomed the voice"Now, tell me Jedi, why have you come"

"We have come" said Durke"to speak with Mr. Soll over matter of the utmost importance. We would like to speak with him immediately."

"Anything you say to Soll will be said to me first. Anything."

"Fine" said Durke, giving in to his request. "Lately Jedi have gone missing. We have lost connections with them in the force, and we fear the worst. We were sent to Mr. Soll, as we were told he would know of them."

As soon as Durke had finished a yell came out from the speakers.

"HA! You are correct. He knows where your Jedi are. Or I should say, He knew." As soon as the voice had spoken, Tyve heard a large metal door slam shut, blocking off the stairs.

"In fact, I believe you continue Mr. Soll's problem. Goodbye Jedi. It was a pleasure."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Tyve was falling. The floor had opened up, exposing the Jedi to a large cavern, below them. The only problem was it was about a thousand meters to the ground, and gravity was not very friendly to anyone that high up.


	5. Rescue

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. Oops. Now I did it. I've used Mr. Lucas's characters, so I'll just say Lucas is awesome, and hope he doesn't sue.

(If I get rid of the message will you review?)

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Rescue.**

Falling. Wind, Whipping his robes around, slamming into him sending him off in strange tangents, nearly into various airspeeders around him. Void. Sucking him downward as if it was some kind of hungry beast, pulling him towards it's gaping maw with some invisible force. Death. Tyve knew this to be the end. His chest in great pain, and his arm hung uselessly. The great pain tore at his mind, nearly forcing him to succumb into unconsciousness, where he'd be able to do even less to save himself. The pain also served to silence any control with the force he had. He couldn't focus for anything long enough to help himself, but it didn't matter. He had already accepted that this was the end. The fact that he slammed into a speeder with his broken arm didn't help the pain. In fact he could only manage a smile as he blacked out, the last thing he saw in his fading eyes was grim determination on the face of Jedi Master Kayon-Dur Kenobi, pilot of the speeder.

Black. That was all he thought. It consumed him, ripping his arm, his chest, and his mind. "Help me." It was the black, contacting him through some ethereal grave. Or was it? He thought he perceived color, or a shape, or something not quite living peacefully in the great sea of nothingness. It was a face. It seemed to recognize him, and though it seemed familiar to him, especially the voice, he was completely unable to place where he had heard it. "Save me." That was all it spoke. It's desperate plea for help was ended abruptly as the black faded away. Into pink.

Pink. That was all he could see. There seemed to be shapes moving beyond the total wall of pink, surrounding his world. Suddenly he realized what had happened as he was ripped from his cosmic poetry and pulled, half-naked from the bacta tank. He was gently lifted from the tank, and set down, dripping wet onto a small metallic bench there for exactly that purpose. The metal was freezing cold, and quite a shock to him as he touched it, but he resigned to this feeling, mentally labeling it as good, after being unconscious for so long. He sat there on the cold bench, breathing heavily, and somehow sweating. "For now rest." Yoda. Of course it was Yoda. Yoda, Mace Windu, and Kayon-Dur Kenobi were standing in one corner. Windu and Kenobi were silently conversing, and looked up at Tyve when Yoda spoke. Their presence was comforting, and Tyve was relaxed. It was then Windu who spoke. "How do you feel?" Tyve at silently, contemplating the question, evaluating his health. "I'm definitely better than I was. My arm and chest feel weird, and I have a slight headache, and I'm deadly tired. How long was I in the tank?" Windu visibly surpressed a grimace and softly spoke. "Four Weeks." Tyve nearly jumped up in shock. Bacta healing was slow, but even a broken arm, and ribs would not take a full month to heal. Before Tyve could inquire about this, Kenobi came over. "I'm sorry about your arm Tyve. I couldn't slow your fall with the force. I'm afraid it was completely crushed." "It's okay," said Tyve, "It doesn't feel that bad." As he said this he reached over with his left arm. Cold. His right arm was alive with cold, crawling with it. He looked down, and to he horror was greeted by cold, dull metal where his flesh had been. Somehow he hadn't noticed it before, but his entire arm had transformed into some metal nightmare, cold and unfeeling. "We had no choice, after two weeks you showed no signs of recovery. Your arm hadn't changed at all, neither had your ribs. You wouldn't have made it much father without replacement." As soon as Mace had said this, Tyve felt his chest. It seemed the same, though he could tell that his cracked ribs had been taken out, and replaced with steel. "Signs of recklessness they are," said Yoda, ever wise, "Signs of what you might have done." Tyve knew Yoda spoke of his flirtation with the dark side, and realized just how close he had come to using that horrible power.

It had been a few weeks since Tyve had been released from the bacta tank. He had been training daily with his new arm. It was physically very strong, but he seemed to have no control over the force with it. His control had improved vastly, but he still had trouble tightly focusing his power. He was again in the garden. Durke had seemed to find it peacefully, and though Tyve found it to be mind numbingly boring, he currently sat, meditating, and this was undoubtedly the best place to do this. "Rescue me." Tyve jumped up in shock. It was the same voice as in the tank. He knew it. He knew he knew it, and he knew it was something very important. Very dear to him.

"Errr, do you mind?" This muffled voice was not the same. It was Master Kenobi. Kenobi was lying, face down in the dirt, with Tyve standing over him; one foot on one of his arms. Tyve seemed to awake from his daze, and quickly moved off of the Master.

Kayon-Dur picked himself up, rubbing the Dirt out of his hair.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have surprised you."

"It's my fault." Said Tyve "I've been hearing these voices asking for help. I know I recognize them, but I can't quite remember who it is."

Kayon-dur contemplated something, and when Tyve inquired with "What is it?" he replied.

"Tyve, I know the past months have not been kind to you, and these voices could be something to do with that. But I don't think so. I believe they are the call of the force. Yoda sent me to help you calm yourself, but I believe other things are needed. Follow me."

Kenobi led Tyve through the temple into the map room, off the main foyer. It was a small room where Yoda generally personally trained the young trainees, but it also held a state of the art device that displayed the galaxy's planets in perfect detail, according to the Jedi archives. Kenobi took a small crystal ball out of a pouch on his belt, and placed it on the small pedestal in the center of the room. Light seemed to shoot out of the walls, becoming stars, planets, and galaxies. It was mesmerizing. The lights twisted in and out of each other until they found balance, and became representative of the exact location of these planets relative to one another. There they hung ling tiny jewels, sparkling as if miniature suns shone through them.

" Now watch this. Although only fifteen Jedi have been taken from our temple, many more have been taken from their duties on other planets. The actual number is near eighty-five."

Tyve was completely aghast at this. Eighty-five was nearly six times as many Jedi missing as the counsel had been telling them.

While Tyve thought of this, Kenobi continued.

" Although some have been taken from outreaching planets, if we discount these we get a pattern."

He typed something into the controls on the wall, and as he did nearly twenty or so planets, all within close proximity of one another was lighted red.

"As you can see, they form a perfect circle. Jedi have been taken from all inhabitable planets within ten light-years of one planet. Ithor."

When he said the name, the galaxy disappeared, and was replaced by A giant glowing ball that was Ithor. Information about the planet was displayed around it.

"Ithor" whispered Tyve, then louder "Ithor? The Ithorians are peaceful! They wouldn't capture Jedi, and they surely wouldn't harbor people who do."

"Hey, don't argue." Said Kayon-dur, "It's Ithor."

"Ithor," whispered Tyve again, thinking hard.

He could do it. If that was their base he could sneak in, he was good at it. His being seen in the casino was a bad mistake. He wouldn't do that again. If he could get permission from one of the counsel to leave, well that was the hard part. The rest would be as easy as making a Correlian spice cake.

"Jedi padawan Tyve?" this was a new person in the room, one of the couple of Jedi who never seemed to do anything but help the counsel, though no one ever knew who they were.

"The counsel have requested your presence," and then, turning to Kayon-Dur, "and that of Master Kenobi."

He then turned and left.

"Time to tell," said Kenobi to Tyve, following the man out.

Tyve had been putting it off, but they needed to know. He just didn't want to tell. Tell them what had happened in that horrible ersatz Casino.


	6. Losses

Neither Star Wars, nor any of its characters are owned by me, because if they were I wouldn't be writing this. Oops. Now I did it. I've used Mr. Lucas's characters, so I'll just say Lucas is awesome, and hope he doesn't sue.

Just review, ok?

**The Force Exchange.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Losses.**

Air ripped past Tyve, slamming into his arms and legs, twisting him into some falling mockery of Jedi. The Wind blew past, whistling, screaming as the two plummeted downwards. Tyve looked over to see if Durke had a plan. Although he seemed to, it was not obvious, as he wasn't doing anything, just meditating. Tyve began to freak out. He'd never liked falling, or dropping, any rides and test that required him to do so. It was amazing he wasn't afraid of heights. His throat burned from screaming, which he didn't realize he had been doing. "Calm down," said Durke, still with his legs folded, looking completely at peace. Although Tyve managed to stop his scream, when he opened his eyes, he saw to his horror that they were only feet from the ground.

This was it. There was no way around it. Tyve and Durke were going to die, along with all of the beautiful furniture from the holo room. They were rocketing down, gaining speed with each second, and then there was a bottom. Nothing could help them now. As Tyve gazed down towards his fate he seemed to begin to glow blue, shimmering. Soon this was all he saw. "Hmm," he thought, "That wasn't painful!" Then he slammed into the ground. But with such little force that he bounced right up onto his feet. As he looked around, he realized they had hit the bottom. Without becoming stains on the ground.

"The blue light was an anti-grav field," said Durke, glancing around, sharply looking at the walls. "It was made to catch us."

Tyve was breathing heavily, sweating. As he fell onto his knees the blue light erupted around him, catching him, and gently gliding him to the floor. Using Jedi techniques Tyve managed to calm himself, and return breathing, but he was still rattled.

Suddenly laughter echoed throughout the cavernous chamber. "Good work Jedi. I didn't think you'd have the power to do that!"

Tyve looked in wonder at Durke. Had he really used to force to stop them? If Durke had truly caught them, along with the chairs, he was very powerful. Much more so than Tyve had thought.

Tyve turned to ask Durke, but the voice returned. "I don't think you'll have the power to stop this though." A loud click sounded, and huge door, hidden in the wall began to slowly open. Tyve had seen a Rancor before. Then he had thought it to be the biggest, most terrifying thing that would ever walk. Moments later he had seen it eaten by a Krayt Dragon, imported from Tatooine for an illegal fight, and he had moved the Rancor to second. Now it became third. Although it was not gigantic, it exuded a raw terror that seemed to break Tyve's heart under its pressure.

It was a Tzane Fire Dragon. It was actually a distant relative of the feared Krayt, though it was much more fearsome. Its sinewy legs, protected by scales of a milky white, almost seemed to be honed for some kind of fighting, not just a wild gnashing of jaws. Not that it couldn't do that. Its fangs were certainly longer than Tyve's arm, it's flailing tail covered in barbs, which Tyve could only hope were not covered in horrible toxins. Its eyes gleamed a solid red, seeming to burn through whatever it looked at. The worst part though, was that there were four of them.

"Master!" yelled Tyve. Durke instantly understood. Tyve had just become Durke's padawan, and they hadn't made a lightsaber for him yet. The training saber at his belt would guard the attacks, but it wouldn't do for striking back. Durke threw Tyve a small holdout blaster he kept in his boot, for emergencies. It wasn't much more powerful than the training saber, but with it Tyve might be able to get a lucky shot.

The giant dragons stumbled forward, roaring their deafening cry. Once they had all gotten through the door way they split up, one coming after Tyve and two after Durke, the fourth spreading it's wings and taking off. Suddenly the one following Tyve lunged forward, trying to get an easy bite. He was disappointed. Tyve jumped forward, twisting in midair so that he was facing the dragon's head when he landed on it. He flipped the small blaster out and shot it in its eyes. Or he tried to, because as soon as he aimed, the flying dragon slammed into his side, knocking him off and sending him soaring across the room. He was worried about breaking an arm, but the blue field appeared around him, catching him.

Durke was not faring better. Though the saber was more potent, there seemed to be no difference, as the scales of the dragons seemed to be impenetrable. He was surrounded, one in front, one in back, blocking the claws and tails thrown at him at blinding speed, yet he couldn't throw any hits of his own. Suddenly he had his chance. The dragon behind him sent it's tail straight at him like a spear. Durke waited until the last second to twist away, using the force to make the spear continue. The spiked tail drove through the arm of the other dragon, tearing off a large chunk, spraying a red blood all over the tail and the floor. The blood began to smoke, and to melt through.

Tyve picked himself up. The one flying around swooped down at him, screaming its inhuman call. Tyve rolled out of the way, watching it turn around in the air, to come back towards him.

"Tyve, use them against each other!"

Tyve heard Durke, just as he was dodging a second sweep. As soon as he got up he looked around. The dragon, which he had been on, seemed to be knocked unconscious, though it was breathing. Tyve jumped up and set off running to the unconscious dragon. The flying one was homing in on Tyve, barring its fangs, teeth glistening. As Tyve came near the carcass it raised its tail, sweeping the legs out from under him. The flying dragon was approaching at an incredible speed, with Tyve completely helpless.

It was seconds away. Tyve gathered his remaining strength, leaping up at the last instant. The flying dragon slammed into the not so unconscious dragon at top speed, ripping its stomach open and spraying both of them with the highly acidic blood. Tyve stumbled away as they writhed, slowly melting, screaming in the sheer agony of their deaths.

Tyve limped over to Durke, who seemed to be glaring at the wall, though Tyve knew he was using the force to try to find an escape.

"It's no use. The walls are just too thick." He said at last.

"Of course," boomed the speakers, "I'm holding Jedi! There's no way I wouldn't have twenty foot thick durasteel."

"We won't be trapped in here for long." Before Tyve realized it he had shouted this out. Durke put his hand on Tyve's shoulder, and when Tyve looked up at him he shook his head.

"Oh! Have an escape plan? We'll have to deal with that."

After the speaker spoke there was a ear shattering crash as the gate the dragons had come through, and one directly on the opposite side opened, actually falling out and crashing onto the floor. From inside the gates robotic spider droids came marching out. They were short, with four legs supporting a large domed head. On the head were large bulbous eyes, and between them was a long spike sticking out which, although it looked like a nose, was in reality the barrel of a high-powered laser rifle.

The droids came marching out of the destroyed entryway, fanning out around the two Jedi to surround them.

"We can't get through them!" said Tyve, looking around desperately for any possible escape route, but the only ways in or out were the doors behind the droids. All of a sudden Tyve felt himself floating. At first he thought the anti gravity device in the floor had kicked in, but he soon floated far above the droids, directly towards the door. When he twisted around in midair, with quite some difficulty, he understood. Durke stood, arm outstretched, using the force to float Tyve out over the droids and through the door. If Tyve got over the door he knew Durke would draw the droids off so that Tyve could escape. Heroic though it was, it was certain death. There was no way the Durke could possibly defend himself from the droids.

"No!" yelled out Tyve, pushing against Durke with the force, but to no use, as Durke was too powerful. _CLINK._ Something dropped onto the floor. There was an explosion from directly the center of the room, where Durke was. Suddenly Tyve was flung threw the open doorway, his sensed battered by a sense of absolute nothing. The link that he and Durke had formed in their few weeks was gone. There seemed to be a black hole in Tyve's world, exactly where Durke had been, swirling, twisting, drawing Tyve away from his thoughts, sucking Tyve into it.

"No!"

This cry came, not only from Tyve's mouth, but from his mind in an utter shockwave of force, ripping through the solid wall behind Tyve, sending him tumbling through into a brightly lit hallway. His means of escape was clear.

But it didn't matter.

Durke was gone.


End file.
